Nicholai
Basic Information Nicholai Rivers Concept: Eclipse Thief Player: Jax Motivation: Steal the Power of Shapeshifting from the Lunar Exalted Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Eclipse Age: 24 Anima: A silver chain surrounded by points of golden light History Please insert your character's history and background here. Appearance and Personality Some notes on the character's appearance and personality should reside here Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 4 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 5 Manipulation 2 Appearance 5 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts 3 Melee Thrown War 1 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 2 Presence 2 Resistance Survival TWILIGHT Craft Skills Craft (Air) Craft (Earth) Craft (Fire) Craft (Water) Craft (Wood) Exotic Craft Skills Craft (Genesis) Craft (Glamour) 3 Craft (Fate) Craft (Magitech) Craft (Moliating) Investigation Lore 3 Medicine Occult 2 NIGHT Athletics Awareness Dodge 4 Larceny Stealth ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 3 Linguistics 3 Ride 3 Sail 3 Socialize 1 Languages Native Language: Low Realm Old Realm Airtongue Riverspeak Language 4 Language 5 Merits and Flaws Wanted 3: Dashing Air Pirate Enemy 3: Buxom Dragonblooded Pirate Hunter Backgrounds Retinue 5 Ally: Faerie Wife 3 Gossamer 5 Manse 5: Tai-Quin Minions Faerie Commoners Mortals and Wyld Mutants Gods and Spirits The Guns of the Tai-Quinn Magnitude: 3 Drill: 4 Endurance: 7 Might: 5 Ranged Combat Rating: 5 Ranged Attack Damage: 5 Armor: 2 Morale: 3 Formation: N/A The Griffin Squadron Magnitude: 4 Drill: 4 Endurance: 9 Might: 5 Ranged Combat Rating (Arrows): 11 Ranged Attack Damage (Arrows): 3 Ranged Combat Rating (Bombs): 3 Ranged Attack Damage (Bombs): 5 Armor: 4 Morale: 3 Formation: Skirmish The Melee Squadron Magnitude: 4 Drill: 4 Endurance: 9 Might: 5 Melee Combat Rating (Hammers): 10 Melee Attack Damage (Hammers): 6 Ranged Combat Rating (Bombs): 3 Ranged Attack Damage (Bombs): 5 Armor: 7 Morale: 3 Formation: Skirmish Marines Magnitude: 4 Drill: 4 Endurance: 9 Might: 3 Ranged Combat Rating (Hellwands): 7 Ranged Attack Damage (Hellwands): 5 Armor: 7 Morale: 4 Formation: Skirmish Artifacts Circle Spell: Bastion of the Self (Sword), Imposition of Law (Lore), Imposition of Law (Occult), Armament of the Flesh x3 (Fists) And he pledged himself to this task, that no weapon should impede his quest, nor shaped creature bar his swift way, until he had completed his appointed task -- to bring for his mate the stars and the moon itself, spun on a chain of silver. Manses Tai-Quin Charms General Charms *Integrity Protecting Prana (Exalted 199) *Second Presence Excellency **Irresistible Salesmen Spirit (Exalted 204) *Second Sail Excellency **Ship Claiming Stance (Exalted 237) **Hull Preserving Technique (Exalted 237) *Shadow over Water (Exalted 227) **Seven Shadow Evasion (Exalted 227) *Second Beaurocracy Excellency **Speed the Wheels (Exalted 231) Quicksilver Hand of Dreams Style *Quicksilver Staircase (SoTM 139) **Peaceful Repose Touch (SoTM 140) Faerie Charms *Worker's Gift **Style Improving Spirit *Wyld Communion Equipment Mundane Equipment Swagger Stick Magical Equipment Airship Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion (Primary) 5/5 Conviction 5/5 Temperance 1/1 Valor 1/1 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw The Moon and Stars on a Silver Chain Effect: The Solar promises them the most outlandish things in order to make them feel better -- the archtypical example is the romantic gift, but it works just as well for friendships. The tone of it can be outgoing, energetic, romantic, silly, even dark. Whatever will make them feel happy. The solar then delivers on this promise, no matter how much extreme effort is required or collateral damage inflicted by the effort. Duration: 48 Hours Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV: 6(10) Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV: 4(8) Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV: 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV: 4 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak 2(2) Lethal Soak 1(1) Aggravated Soak 0(0) Health ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying Essence 3, 19/19, 44/44 Personal 19 Peripheral 44 Committed 0 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience Use this space to track your character's available and total Experience (and mark it above in terms of available versus total.) Bonus Point Expenditure Use this space to track the Bonus Points expended during character generation. Experience Point Expenditure Use this space to track your character's experience point expenditure. Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted